The One with the Move and the Choice
by engine47
Summary: Peyton has moved away and now the residents of Tree Hill have to visit her for a basketball tournament. Lucas,Nathan,Brooke, and Haley are especially changed! LucasPeyton, LucasBrooke, NathanHaley.
1. Gone, now Here

The One with the Move and the Choice  
  
A/N: the background is that Lucas and Peyton dated in 8th, 9th, and 10th grade but then Peyton moved away but she was too upset to tell him so she made up an excuse(the flashback.) what happens when the Tree Hill High basketball team and guests come to the place she's moved to for a year-long basketball tournament? Haley and Peyton are best friends and they still keep in touch. Peyton and Nathan never dated, they're just good friends who met through Haley.   
  
Pairings: KK, LP, LB, NH, JB   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Luke, i'm sorry. I just don't think i feel anything for you anymore. I used to, but now it just went away."   
  
"But how does it just change like that Peyton? i thought we were in love." "I thought so too, but i'm not sure anymore. we need to take a break."   
  
"Fine, i guess we should." Lucas said angrily.   
  
Lucas got into his car and drove away.   
  
________________________________  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Peyton screamed.   
  
"I'm sorry, but you had just broken up with me and said you weren't in love with me. i wasn't thinking, i was so upset."   
  
"so just because you weren't thinking that gives you the right to go over to my best friend's house and sleep with her? Oh my god, you really are just like all other guys!!"  
  
"well, excuse me if i thought we were on a break," Lucas said.   
  
"You're right, we were," Peyton said. "And now we're on a permanent break."  
  
Lucas looked at her, his face crestfallen. "You can't be serious!" he said.   
  
"I meant every word i said." Peyton said firmly. "Now get out. " he looked at her once more and then turned away. Peyton also turned away so he wouldn't see her cry.   
  
________*End Flashback*_________________  
  
Takoma Park, Maryland, beginning of Senior year  
  
A tear fell from her eye as she recalled that fateful night. why had she been upset? it was what she wanted, to break up wth Lucas, so she wouldn't have to tell him that she was moving. NO, nothing was wrong. she had a new boyfriend now. One she loved. right?   
  
she looked down at the cartoon she was drawing. it was a picture of a blond curly haired girl kissing a brunette haired guy. the caption read: you are the only one for me. Peyton stopped coloring in the hair of the guy, and whited out what she had already done. Brandon had brown hair and she loved him.   
  
But Lucas had blond.   
  
________________________________  
  
"Hey handsome," Brooke said to her boyfriend Lucas. "Did you win the game?"  
  
"Hey sexy," he replied. "And yes I believe we did. Now we get to go to the East coast year- long championship game!"  
  
  
  
"Wow, now you and Nathan are going to HAVE to get along. and is it only the basketball team which gets to go? cause i know a certain cheerleader which wouldn't mind going with her incredibly sexy, fun, sweet, hot boyfriend..."  
  
  
  
"i am allowed to bring 3 guests with me, and i think i know a basketball player who would like to bring his mom, his uncle, and his incredibly sexy, sweet, unique girlfriend."  
  
"well, i am totally amenable to going... if you're talking about you and me. I'll see you later sexy."   
  
Brooke walked off, leaving Lucas staring after her. All of a sudden her straight auburn hair turned into curly blond hair. Lucas shook his head. No, that was just his mind playing tricks on him. Making him think of HER and what he didn't want to remember. Anyway, even if she was still here, he'd still pick Brooke. he was so much happier with her. No more drama or heartbreak.   
  
Or deep love.   
  
________________________________  
  
"Hey Peyt, guess what??!!"  
  
  
  
"What, Hales, Nathan is going to a basketball game in Minneapolis with his dad? you're right that is something to be scared of."   
  
"What are you talking about? my name's not Haley. and who's nathan? and why is it scary if he's with his dad? and--"  
  
Peyton cut Allison off. she was her best friend in Takoma Park.   
  
"Sorry, I blanked out, it's nothing. i thought you were my best friend Haley for a minute. Nathan is her boyfriend, and he, his dad, and his half brother are famous in Tree Hill for their relationship, which i do not want to get into right now. It would take too long." Peyton replied.   
  
"Oh. Ok." Allison said. "So, anyway let's go to homeroom. They're annoucing who we're playing in the year-long tournament."  
  
Peyton smiled wistfully. she remembered how much basketball meant to all of the guys in her life. Except for her dad. she couldnt tell any of this information to her friends up her, because they were more like followers/acquaintances.   
  
  
  
"Ok students, settle down." Her homeroom teacher, Mr. Scott said. (A/N: Cliche, I know!) "We are playingthe basketball team from Tree Hill High in North Carolina.   
  
"Are you fucking serious!?!?!" Peyton screamed. everyone turned to look at her.   
  
"Language, Ms Sawyer, Language." Mr Scott said in a warning tone.   
  
"Im sorry, but are you kidding me? I mean, are you sure its not any other team? because even though they're really good, they could've been beaten. well, they did have an undefeated season, even with Nathan taking speed and with the pressure and all. and maybe Lucas and Nathan have learned to play well together instead of just trying to steal the spotlight from each other. I bet Haley's helped that alot. and maybe Brooke has too, even though I hate to admit it. and-"   
  
Peyton cut off her own ramblings after she realized that the class was staring at her like she had grown another 2 heads.   
  
"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "Its just that i used to live there and i know everything and everyone in that place."   
  
"Care to share some insight on their technique to the members of our basketball team?"   
  
Peyton looked around the room, and then turned back to Mr. Scott.   
  
"No," she said simply. Just then her cell phone rang. the tune of the ring was "I Dont Wanna Be," by Gavin Degraw. "Sorry," she said to Mr. Scott.   
  
"Hello?" Peyton said.   
  
"Our team is playing yours in the tournament! how are you going to deal with Luke and Brooke?! Nathan and I will be glad to see you though! what team are you going to be rooting for? will you like Luke again? how weird will it be? should i tell jake to bring Jenny? she misses you, shes always asking for 'pey-pey'! and what should i tell luke now? he's looking at me weirdly! and-"   
  
"Hales, you know all of my homeroom is listening to you because you're so loud. "  
  
Hayley paused for a minute. "Hi, Peyton's homeroom!!" she said loudly and perkily.   
  
"Hales, we're going to be late for homeroom in a minute," Peyton heard a voice say in the background.   
  
"Here, talk to your mom for a minute, she called from Italy to check on the cafe," Hayley said.   
  
"Hey," Lucas said.   
  
Peyton was so nervous she couldn't think of anything to say. oh, yeah.   
  
"Hales, I'm going to kill you!!!" she said.   
  
"Peyton?" Lucas said loudly. Half of the kids in the hallway turned to look at him.   
  
"Ummmm....hi," she said.   
  
there was an uncomfortable silence.   
  
"what are you drawing right now?" he asked knowingly.  
  
"how do you know i'm drawing?" she shot back.   
  
"you forget that i know you better than anyone else except for Hales."  
  
"yeah. by the way, is she drunk or something? she seems unnaturally perky for a wednesday morning," Peyton said.   
  
"She probably is. But that's ok. anyway i have to go, Peyt. I'll see you later. I love you. Bye!" He hung up.   
  
Peyton stared down at the phone. that ws a pretty normal phone conversation that they'd had. she'd almost forgotten that they had broken up.   
  
  
  
Oh, yeah. they had broken up.   
  
  
  
but what was that when he said he had to go? that he loved her?  
  
Oh my God. he said he loved her. all of a sudden the bell rang. peyton just sat in her seat and contemplated.   
  
yeah, peyton. he probably just meant it in a friendly way. Hopefully.   
  
Or Hopefully Not. 


	2. The One Where They All Meet Up

A/N: to Mrs. Carly Corinthos- no i dont live in Maryland, but my cousin does. anyway, heres the next chapter! hope you like it! and sorry this chapter was so short, but i was running out the door and already got 10 extra minutes to work on it. the next ahpter will come within 2-3 days. and deb and dan are still together, and keith and karen are too, but he had to stay at the car place to work to pay money for luke's medical bills, which Peyto doesnt know about. he still owns the shop and is not fighting with karen.   
  
Chapter 2-  
  
  
  
The One Where They All Meet Up  
  
"Pretty, lets see if we can use our fake IDs to get some liquor, get drunk, and have sex in the bathroom," Brooke said to her boyfriend.   
  
they were on the plane heading to maryland, and Brooke was being crazy, as normal.   
  
"Sure," Lucas said distractedly. he was thinking about how he had told her that he loved her. he didn't mean it, really. really, he didn't. he loved Brooke. she was so fun, crazy, spirited, hot, and everything the opposite of dark, moody Peyton. Lucas looked at her again.   
  
"Sure," he said in a whisper to her.   
  
Brooke raised her eyebrows suggestively and was about to respond, when all of a sudden an announcement came over the loudspeakers.   
  
"We are about to land in Silver Springs, Maryland. Please buckle your seatbelts. again, i repeat, we are about to land. please buckle your seatbelts."   
  
"Well I guess that idea's out the window," Brooke said dejectedly.   
  
they landed safely. Lucas looked at the group(which consisted of himself, Nathan, Brooke, Haley, Karen, Deb, Dan, Jake, and Jenny).   
  
"So how are we going to get to the hotel?" Lucas asked. "It is on 7414 Maple Ave."   
  
"I KNOW I KNOW!" Haley screamed. "I have arranged small cars of someone I know to be here. she also has smaller cars. she will be in a 2-seater. So Brooke, you will go in the 2-seater with her. Lucas, Nathan, Jake, and Jenny will go in another car and Karen, Deb, Dan, and I will go in a different one. All set?"   
  
everyone nodded mutely. they were all very scared by hyper haley as usual.   
  
"Good, because you cant change you seating arrangements no matter how much you want to." she stated matter-of-factly. She winked at Brooke.   
  
"Lets go!" she said. 


	3. The Mess of It All

A/N: so heres chapter 3! and i dont put this in every chapter:  
  
the disclaimer- i own nothing but things who you dont recognize from the show! and if you dont know everyone from the show cause youre not obsessed like i am, too bad!  
  
Chapter 3- The Mess of It All  
  
*Lucas' POV*  
  
we follow Haley out of the airport, the whole, big, large, group of us.   
  
Haley bounces over to the small car ahead of us in the parking lot and bends down   
  
to talk to the person in the drivers seat. all of a sudden Haley steps back and the   
  
door opens. a tall, graceful form with curly blong hair steps out. Haley turns to us   
  
and smirks, while Peyton stares at us with a knowing expression on her face.   
  
Blocked off, of course, without showing any emotion.   
  
Nathan goes over to give her a hug.   
  
"Hey Peyt," he says. "Hales and I missed you. and i'm surprised that   
  
she's not making a bigger fuss over it."   
  
  
  
Peyton laughs. she's so gorgeous, as usual. i can't stop staring at her.   
  
"that's probably just cause she's saving it for later, when she comes   
  
over." she says.   
  
"You bet!" Haley screeches. she is laughing, hugging Peyton, and bouncing   
  
all over the place.   
  
  
  
Peyton stops smiling and seems to steel herself for something. she turns   
  
to Brooke. I had forgotten that she was even there.   
  
"Hello, Brooke" she says without any emotion. Brooke looks right back at   
  
her.   
  
"Bitch," she screams. "You stole him from me in 8th grade, then i finally   
  
had a chance to get him back, so i slept with him and then you guys broke up. so i   
  
got another chance. and we're happy. so dont try and steal him back again!" she   
  
finally finishes her rant/tirade.   
  
Peyton just looks at her. and laughs.  
  
"I have a boyfriend now anyway, so you dont have to worry. and i didn't   
  
steal him from you in 8th grade. i bet youre still the same slut youve always been,   
  
but just with one guy this time."   
  
Peyton glares right back at Brooke. I look back and forth between   
  
them. Peyton then smiles again and turns to me.   
  
"Hey Luke, how've you been? i'm sorry i didnt tell you i was moving, it   
  
was easier to pick a fight. so how are you and Brooke doing in the relationship   
  
department? the physical must be going great, but what about the whole emotional   
  
thing?" she says with false cheeriness.   
  
i can't answer her i can only just stare. Brooke looks right back at me   
  
with defiance. and Peyton looks at me with.... Peytonishness. i cant describe it.   
  
the adults, who have just been watching the whole exchange, step up and   
  
say their hellos, hesitantly. Jake gives Peyton a hug also.   
  
Haley is smirking again.   
  
"So, sitting arrangements-" she says. she is cut off by Brooke.   
  
"No, if you think i'm even going to sit with that bitch, you are so   
  
mistaken."   
  
Haley just smirks again.   
  
"That's fine," she says. "Lucas, get int he car with Peyton, and Brooke   
  
just take his place with Nathan, Jake and Jenny. Nate, you're driving, and Dan   
  
you're driving. Now, everyone, MOVE IT! Stat!" she claps her hands twice when she   
  
say "Stat".   
  
Brooke just glares at Haley, Peyton, and me(for not objecting to   
  
anything) and stalks off into the car she's going in. Haley looks at me and smiles   
  
and i secretly smile back at her. Haley can tell I'm smiling, she also knows that I   
  
wanted to go with Peyton. Peyton turns around and walks back to her car. I follow   
  
her. Everyone gets into their cars.   
  
Haley yells out of her car window.  
  
"And away we go!" 


	4. Surprises

A/N: sorry that i havent updated, but im lazy, tired and busy. so you   
  
have to hound me for the next chapters. i have the ideas, but i hate typing them up!   
  
anyways, as they say, upwards and onwards!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Peyton slammed the door behind her. "We're here!" she called out to no   
  
one in particular. Lucas followed her out of the car. the car had been a silent trip,   
  
and neither of them had talked to the other. Lucas rolled his eyes and started   
  
unloading his bags. the other cars pulled up next to them in the parking lot of the   
  
hotel.   
  
Brooke stepped out of the car and strode purposefully up to Peyton and   
  
pulled her aside.   
  
"Look," she said, "On this trip we have to be civil to each other at least.   
  
so all you have to do is not steal Lucas from me and we'll be fine. got it?"  
  
Peyton looked down and nodded.   
  
"Good," Brooke said. "We have an understanding."  
  
Lucas, Nathan, Dan, Keith, and Jake brought the bags in while the girls waited   
  
outside. they came back out. Everyone was saying goodbye to Peyton and Haley(who   
  
was going to hang out with Peyton) when another car pulled up while Peyton was   
  
hugging Luke tightly. A handsome high school senior came out and just looked at   
  
Peyotn, who didnt notice him. Peyton turned her head upward to Lucas, as if to kiss   
  
him, but the man interrupted.  
  
"Peyton?what are you doing here?" he asked. "and who is this man and   
  
woman?"   
  
Peyton pulled away from Lucas quickly and abruptly.   
  
"Hey Brandon," she said guiltily. "This is my best friend Haley and my   
  
friend Lucas from Tree Hill. they're visiting." she introduced him to the rest of the   
  
crowd as well.   
  
"Anyways," Brandon said. "I was just dropping my sister off for her   
  
swimming lesson. You want a ride home? Just leave your car here overnight and pick   
  
it up tomorrow."   
  
"Ok." Peyton said. she turned around and gave the group (Lucas in   
  
particular) a sad, lingering look. then she turned around and walked away, following   
  
Brandon.   
  
Lucas didn't know who Brandon was. Haley came up to him and said "You   
  
okay?"   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucas replied, confused. "Whats going on?"  
  
Haley looked at him sadly and then nudged her head towards Brandon's car. Peyton   
  
and Brandon were there, laughing. then he turned around and gave her a passionate   
  
kiss on the lips. she kissed him back. then she playfully pushed him away while   
  
grabbing his car keys out of his pocket and hopping into the drivers seat.   
  
Haley looked back at Lucas. His face fell as he watched the whole   
  
exchange. A lone tear almost fell from his eye, but he brushed it away before   
  
anyone else (but Haley) could see it. She could tell he was upset, even though he   
  
tried not to show it.  
  
He turned around and walked into the hotel, meeting up with Brooke in the lobby   
  
and kissed her passionately. Peyton was watching this exchange from the car and   
  
almost crying herself.   
  
Haley watched her two best friends cry and pine for each other and   
  
sighed.   
  
When were they ever going to realize? 


	5. Party Hardy Coffee

The One with the Move and the Choice

Part Five

A/N: I am a terrible updater as you have all realized, but if you like the story, please bear with me! I've had terrible writers block for the past what, six, seven months? Anyway, I'm so sorry about that! Ok, I'm done. Upwards and Onwards. Oh, and the song used is Ice Cream by Sarah Mclachlan. This chapter is dedicated to Oh Logic One, without who's urging, I never would have updated in a while!

Peyton walked into school the next morning to find the entire school a buzz with conversation. She walked over to Allison and her other friends, who were chatting a mile a minute.

"Uh, guys, what's going on? It's crazy around here!" Peyton said.

"Oh my God Peyt, I know we're playing the team from Tree Hill, but have you seen some of the members? They're so hot!" Allison screeched. Peyton grimaced painfully.

"Yeah," she said softly. Allison continued babbling, oblivious to Peyton's discomfort.

"And I can't believe that some of them are going to school here! I mean, it's amazing! And..." Peyton looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she said softly to herself. She sighed and then turned back to Allison.

"Anyway Alls, see you later. I have AP History now. God knows how I got into that." She turned around and walked away down the hall. Peyton stopped suddenly when she saw Brooke and Lucas kissing against the lockers at the other end of the hallway. She froze, like a deer caught in headlights, then turned around and ran the other way.

"Hales! Haley, wait up!" Nathan yelled out to his girlfriend from the end of the hallway. She turned around and waited for him while he ran to catch up with her. He gave her a quick kiss.

"We have some interfering to do," he said. Haley sighed.

"The love triangle involving my idiot best friends and my most idiotic best friend's girlfriend?" she said perkily. He laughed.

"That's the one!" She sighed again. "Hey, maybe we should have a party!" He looked at her in confusion.

"Um, Hales? How the hell did you get from a love triangle to a party, I mean..."

"No, silly!" she replied. "I mean, Luke's relationships always seem to change at parties. If Peyton's there..." she trailed off, knowing he got her drift. He finished her sentence.

"They might get back together. Um, no Hales, I don't think so."

"Why not?" she demanded. "Because do things ever turn out the way we want or expect them to?" he asked her.

She glared at him. "Yes! Well, sometimes," she answered. "It could work!" He smirked at her.

"I'm sure that in your mind it will work out. Come on, you have Psych and I have Algebra, we have to go." She mock glared and pouted at him. "Fine." She turned around and walked the other way. Nathan laughed and turned to go the other way down the hall.

Then she yelled over her shoulder, "Tomorrow night, Peyton's friend's Allison's house. Be there at 7!"

The Next Night

"Come on, Brooke, we're going to be late!" Lucas called from the door outside Brooke's room.  
"I'm coming!" she yelled back. "Let me just pull on a shirt and...Yes!" She opened the door and smirked playfully at him. "Well, what do you think?"

Lucas looked her up and down. She was wearing a red lace tube top with a short black skirt and black platforms. "Well, except for the fact that you look like a prostitute..." he teased. She smacked him playfully.

"Thanks, love you too, Luke. Let's go now; we're going to be late!"

"And who's fault is that?" he deadpanned. She smacked him again and dragged him out the door.

They arrived at the party 10 minutes later, it was in full swing. The music was loud and pounding and people were grinding on the dance floor. A group of girls ran up to Brooke and started fawning over her outfit. Lucas laughed at them and walked over to where Nathan and some members of both basketball teams were standing.

"Hey, man," Nathan said. "This is Mark, Larry, and Brandon. They're on the Takoma Park Basketball Team."

"Hey," Lucas said to them.

"So, Brandon, how's your girlfriend?" Mark nudged him playfully with his elbow. Brandon laughed.

"She's great," he said. "She's the most—the most amazing person that I've ever met." Unconsciously, Lucas' nails dug into his hands. He growled quietly under his breath so that nobody heard him. He listened to Larry, Mark, and Brandon talk for a few more minutes, before excusing himself to go to the kitchen. He saw Peyton grab a few beers and go out the back door. Lucas decided to follow her.

"Whoa!" he yelled as he saw her start up her car. She glared at him. "What!" she yelled. "What do you want now?" He pulled her away from the driver's seat and into the passenger's seat before starting to drive. "So, where to?" he asked.

She grinned. "The Party Hardy Store!" she laughed like a little girl. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows questioningly before noticing three more empty beers on the dashboard. Lucas groaned silently. "That's a funny noise," she said before giggling. "Groan, moan, loan, bone, shoan—is shoan even a word? I don't think so!" Peyton playfully shook her finger at him like an adult while saying the last phrase. He laughed.

"You're very, very drunk!" he said. She shook her head emphatically. "NUH UH, YOU ARE!" He laughed again and pulled up in front of the Party Hardy store. They got out before she used a bobby pin to open the locked door.

"Shh, go wait by the car!" she said before going inside the closed store and shutting the door. He looked back at her in disbelief. "Peyt!" he hissed. She laughed from inside the store. He sighed softly before going back to the car to stand watch over the store. He took one of her beers and drank it all in one gulp. Then another. She came out with 3 large bags in her hands. He tried to grab one, but she swatted his hands away.

"No! Not for you to touch. Yet," she said. They got back into the car. "And now for the almost best fun part of our night, to the Panda Bear coffee shop."

He spoke quietly to himself "Oh, thank god, coffee to take all the alcohol out of her system." She smirked. "What?" he demanded. "You'll see," she sing-songed. That word took on a much more literal meaning later.

As it turned out, it was Open Mic Karaoke Night at the Panda Bear Coffee Shop. Lucas stared the sign in disbelief and dragged his feet as Peyton laughed and dragged him inside.

"Everyone here knows how to flyyyyyyyyyy! Well, it's a long way down! A long way down, it's a long way down to the place where we started from...!" Lucas looked on in horror as the entire coffee shop sang along with the chorus. "This is hell," he muttered to himself. "This is hell and I'm in it." He looked around for some form of help, but none was found.

"Nope," Peyton called cheerfully, "I'm your only hope!" He stared at the platform with the microphone in terror and fright as Peyton dragged him up the stars to it, whistling happily the whole way.


	6. Funnest and Bestest

The One with the Move and the Choice

Part Six

A/N: I don't own The General by Dispatch or Bob the Builder and Dora the Explorer. This is the only chapter that is going to be a songfic.

"Nope," Peyton called cheerfully, "I'm your only hope!" He stared at the platform with the microphone in terror and fright as Peyton dragged him up the stairs to it, whistling happily the whole way.

She pushed him onto the bench in from of the microphone.

"And now," she said in a deep dramatic voice, "Bob the Builder will be singing The General." She started to go down the steps before Lucas grabbed the back of her shirt.

"What do you mean, Bob the Builder?" he hissed quietly. "And why not Bob the Builder and...Dora the Explorer?" he fished for a companion to Bob the Builder that she would understand. Hence, Dora the Explorer.

She sighed, and said to him as if talking to a child, "I mean that you're singing! I mean, why would I sing? I can't sing!" Peyton grinned widely at him before heading to sit at a table on the other side of the coffee shop. Lucas stared in disbelief at her, and then groaned loudly as the music started to play.

"God, I must be really drunk if she's gotten me to start singing in public." He thought.

It was a decorated general with a heart of gold

That likened him to all the stories he told

Of past battles won and lost and legends of old

A seasoned veteran in his own time

On the battlefield he gained respect for fame

With many medals of bravery and stripes to his name

He grew a beard as soon as he could to cover the scars on his face

And always urged his men on

He kept singing as Peyton laughed at him and gave him thumbs up. She then started circling her hands around each other while keeping her thumbs up. He laughed silently and kept singing.

But on the eve of great battle with the infantry and dream

The old general tossed in his sleep and wrestled with its meaning

He awoke from that night to tell what he had seen

Ad walked slowly out of his tent

All the men held tall with their chests in the air

With courage in their blood and a fire in their stare

And it was a gray morning and they all wondered how they would fair

Till the old general told them to go home

Peyton kept twirling her thumbs in the air as if she was in her own world until Luke finished the song. He got off the platform and ran straight for the door, but she intercepted him and dragged him back to the microphone.

"Thank you!" she said as people were cheering. "He'll be here until Saturday."

"Another week?" Lucas thought dumbly as they walked out the door and to the car. They got in and he started to drive before turning to her suddenly.

"Hey!" he said, "I am never going back and singing there again! Ok? Ok? Ok." She looked at him with a bored expression on her face. "Well, duh!" she deadpanned. Lucas glared at her and kept driving. They pulled up in front of Lucas' house.

"End of the line!" Peyton said. Lucas glanced over at her. "That's it?" he said. "Our night's over?" Peyton laughed. "Tear!" she said and trailed a finger down her cheek from her eye to her chin. She got out of the car and dragged Lucas out of the car, dragging him by his ear. She took the bag with the words Party Hardy out of it.

Lucas eyed it suspiciously. "What's in the bag?" he said warily. Peyton grinned perkily and shook her head, her curls bouncing. "Not for Lukey!"  
"Give Lukey the bag," Lucas said again while shaking his head. Peyton smiled again and then took 7 bottles of silly string out of the bag.

"Oh my god," he said. "Silly string? We're going to silly string my house?"

"Yup!" she said with a grin. She started spraying the pink silly string all over the front of the house. He debated for a minute, then grinned and picked up the green silly string and started spraying.

3 hours later, the entire house was completely covered in blue, pink, green, purple, yellow, orange, black, and white and silly string. Peyton and Lucas were laughing as they drove back to Peyton's house.

She was starting to lose consciousness as he carried her up the stairs.

"Love you," she murmured as she pulled back the covers of her bed and put her under them. She snuggled deeper in the covers as stared at her lovingly and then dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. He got back into his car and rested his head on the steering wheel. She didn't mean that, did she? She had a boyfriend and she was drunk. That was it. She was just drunk. And so was he. "Love you too," he said quietly.

He was still trying to convince himself that neither of them meant it.

He drove back to his own house, and found Nathan and Haley staring at it from the end of the driveway. Lucas smirked and walked up to them.

"Oh my god guys, who did this?" he said in a shocked voice that was obviously fake. Nathan and Haley didn't pick up on the sarcasm in his voice.

"Some idiot ruined the house!" Haley said. "Now it's going to take forever to clean up! And you two aren't leaving Karen and me to do it all!"

"Of course we're not," Nathan said in a serious, mocking tone. Haley smacked him on the arm and Lucas grinned. "Shut up, man," Nathan said.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. But I'm not tired." She looked at Nathan expectantly. Nathan looked back at her obliviously. Lucas tried to hide his smirk.

"Well, when two people are in love and aren't tired when they're in bed, what do they usually do?" he whispered in Nathan's ear.

"Oh!" Nathan said. He picked Haley up and carried her into the house. She was laughing hysterically. Lucas shook his head at the two of them. He looked at the house one more time before going inside. Karen was sitting at the kitchen table picking at some pasta leftovers. She glanced up at him. "It's 3 am, Luke. You're about 3 hours late." Lucas mock glared at her.

"You didn't yell at Haley, too?" he whined. She smacked the back of his head. "Ow," he muttered.

"I yelled at Nathan and Haley too," she said. "But they looked busy," she grinned. Lucas opened his mouth in shock. "You mean... the scandalous kind of busy?" he stage whispered to her. Karen smacked his head again.

"Yes, you pervert," she laughed, "Now go to sleep. Brooke's upstairs." Lucas nodded. "Ok." He started up the stairs when Karen called out to him.

"She seemed kind of upset. Anything happen between you two tonight?" Lucas turned around. "No," he said. "Nothing happened between me and...Brooke tonight.". Karen nodded.

"Fun night anyway, though?" she asked.

"The funnest and bestest I've had in a long time," he mockingly and then smiled slightly sadly. He turned back around and went up the stairs. Karen stared after him curiously for a minute, and then went back to eating her pasta and reading her magazine.


	7. Transylvanian Concubine

The One with the Move and the Choice

Part Seven

A/N: I do not own Rasputina. Or Gilmore Girls, where the last scene slightly comes from. Some of the dialogue is taken from there. And just so everyone knows, I am not planning to put Lucas and Peyton together right away! They need to be friends first; otherwise the relationship won't work out. Don't worry though, all in good time.

At lunchtime the next day, Haley walked into the cafeteria to find Nathan, Brooke, and Lucas sitting at a table. She sat down on Nathan's lap.

"So, guys, what's uppers?" she said.

"Um, uppers, Hales?" Lucas replied while trying not to laugh. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, uppers! I mean, God, why does everyone have such a problem with that? It's not like I'm crazy or anything." Brooke laughed, Haley stuck her tongue out at her and stole a fry off Lucas' plate. He slapped her hand.

"Uppers, I mean it's kind of cute in a very hyper chipper sort of way," Nathan mused.

"Yep, I'm a real chipper dipper!" Haley said perkily. Nathan laughed. Haley spotted Peyton across the cafeteria and jabbed Nathan in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow!" he complained while rubbing his elbow, then exclaiming "Oh!" when he noticed Peyton. Haley hid her smile.

"So, Brooke, Nathan had that...thing he wanted to show you, right Nathan?" Nathan was biting his lip.

"Yeah, Brooke, there was that thing. Oh, we could go into the home economics room to talk about it. That's far away from here. As long as no one notices I'm in there, last time I was there I accidentally knocked over 5 bowls of matzabrah." He said sheepishly. Lucas laughed and Haley patted his shoulder.

"It's ok, honey," she said. She got up off of Nathan's lap and he and Brooke left.

"Peyt! Hey, Pey Pey! Get your ass over here!" Haley yelled across the cafeteria. Peyton pulled up a chair next to Haley.

"Hales, how many times have I told you not to call me Pey Pey? I hate that." Peyton said dryly. Haley looked at Lucas innocently.

"Hardly any! Just like, once. Or twice. Maybe three or four times. But that's it, I swear. Tell her Luke!" Lucas raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, I'm going to agree with Pey Pey here," he said teasingly. Haley glared at him and Peyton reached across the table and smacked him across the back of the head.

"Ouch." Lucas muttered, "Too many women have been doing that lately." Peyton laughed and Lucas grinned. He liked making her smile.

The table fell into an uncomfortable silence. Haley nervously looked back and forth between Lucas and Peyton without saying anything. They were both keeping their heads low and eating. Haley raised her eyebrows and did the first thing that popped into her head.

"Anyway, guys, I'm going to go help Nathan and Brooke with their...thing. Have fun!" She pushed her chair back with a loud screech and ran off.

"So..." Lucas said nervously.

"So..." Peyton said in a chipper tone. They sat in silence and ate for the rest of the period.

-

"Okay, everyone, this is the start of your new gym unit. Volleyball! Let's get cracking and if you don't try hard, I'll have your ass. Get to work!" Coach Boleita called. "Team 1: Scott N, James, Illianrit, Riconson, Jagielski, Srecert. Team 2: Scott L, Davis, Sawyer, Bonart, Hirit, Lariat. Play!".

Haley smirked and pulled Nathan over to their side of the net. She watched and Lucas stood uncomfortably between Brooke and Peyton. Jake was standing on Brooke's other side. She decided to have some one.

"Score: 13- 13," Franny Bonart called. She served as Haley started motioning to Peyton with her hands. She swung her finger back and forth between Lucas and Peyton and drew little hearts in the air. Nathan was trying not to laugh and jabbed her with his elbow. She mock glared at him and kept motioning. Peyton was blushing and kept nodding her head over to Brooke, who thankfully hadn't noticed. Haley grinned. The ball was served again.

"14-13," Franny called. "Game Point!". The ball was tossed back and forth until Haley hit it directly in the middle of Peyton and Lucas. They both reached for it and their arms touched. The ball went flying to the other side of the room.

"Yo, spaz attack much, guys?" Nathan called. Peyton stuck her tongue out at him and Haley laughed.

"And that's game!" Haley called. She drew a little heart in the air and Peyton smacked her on the back of her head.

"Ouch," she muttered, "I'm not Lucas, you know." Peyton glared at her.

"Really? I never would have guessed!" she yelled sarcastically. She blew out her breath in a large, exaggerated sigh.

"I'll meet you after school, Hales," she said. "There's this really cool new record store that I want to check out." She walked away.

"Score one for Hales, score zero for Lukie and Pey Pey," Haley said happily under her breath.

"Haley Baley, stop keeping score," Nathan said. She pouted at him.

"But I like it," she whined after him. Then she frowned. "Haley Baley? Eww! No way on your life are you ever calling me that again! Get back her, you jerk!". She ran out of the gym after him.

-

Peyton put her books in her backpack, slammed her locker door, and turned around and bumped into someone. They dropped their books.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said and knelt down to pick them up. The person knelt down as well.

"It's ok," Lucas said. Peyton squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. Why, why, why did he always show up at her worst moments?

"So, um, I should be going, and you should be going, and we should both be going, so I'm going to go, and you should too, so, um, I, um, yeah!". Oh god, she was babbling. She never babbled. He laughed and she felt a small smile come across her face.

"So I, um, just wanted to give this to you," she said, shoving a few CD's in front of her. She looked at them.

"Rasputina?" he asked, "Who's she?".

"She's a really good singer, more rock and metal than anything," she replied. "I thought that you might like to try something different." She shrugged.

"Awesome," he said. "I'll listen to them right away!"

"Ok," she said. She waved and turned around. He leaned against her locker holding the CD's and smiled.

He went home and locked the door to his room later. He put in the CD and the loud beat of Rasputina's Transylvanian Concubine came over the speakers. Lucas raised his eyebrows at the stereo and laughed. Karen came into the room a few minutes later.

"Um, phone for you," she said with an odd look on her face.

"'k," he replied and took the phone from her grasp. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey," Peyton replied. He smiled. "Hey,". They sat in silence for a moment. "So, why'd you call?" he asked. He heard a sharp intake of breath on the other side of the line.

"Um...," she said.

"I'm glad you called," he said. Lucas could practically feel her smile through the line.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really," he replied. "So now maybe you can explain to me what the hell this crazy lady's singing about." She laughed.

"Come on, Lukie, you have to get into the beat. I mean, don't you like music about concubines? You have to!"

"Yeah, concubines aren't really my thing," he said. "I mean, they're probably yours though, right Pey Pey?".

"Oh, yeah, absolutely," she said jokingly. "And mental smack for that!" he sighed.

"Do you know how many women have been doing that to me lately?" he said dramatically.

"Yes," she said. "So, anyway, about those lyrics, aren't they the funniest? I mean,...".

They talked for hours into the night.


	8. Cheery and Curly Girl

The One with the Move and the Choice

Part 8

A/N: I'm sorry that it's so short, but it's like one- one thirty am and I have to get up really early tomorrow. The story should be winding down pretty soon, and it's definitely a Leyton. Onwards and Upwards. Thanks O Logic One!

Brooke walked out the clothing boutique Kali Rose on Lauded Avenue, swinging her purple bag back and forth and humming softly under her breath to herself. She turned the corner and collided with someone. They both fell into the large fountain in the center of the mall with a loud splash. Many people turned to look.

"Oh, crap!" Brooke said. She turned to look at Peyton. Peyton looked at her.

"Um, hi," Peyton said apprehensively.

"Hey," Brooke said back. Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Brooke said.

"This. The situation. Us. We look like drowned rats! Just look at us. We're sitting in the middle of the fountain in the mall, with at least half of the people shopping staring at us. Always like to make an entrance, huh? Or an exit. Whatever." Peyton laughed more. Brooke couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her.

"We are in a really funny situation. And we really, really, do look like drowned rats! But my clothes are getting wet, and so are your crappy CD's, so we should really get the hell out of here."

"Hey! My music is not crappy! Just, um ... a little strange at times. Ok? Good." Peyton said. Brooke grinned and they walked out of the mall.

"Well, of course your music isn't crappy, I mean, how could I think such a thing? I must be insane!" Peyton swatted her playfully.

"Like, oh my god! That is the cutest thing I've ever seen! No wait, that's cuter! I'll just get daddy's credit card and buy it! Like, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Peyton batted her eyelashes and pretended to swoon while mocking Brooke. Brooke stuck her tongue out at her. "So, coffee?" she said.

"Absolutely," Peyton said. "Just...not at one of those Laundromats. The kind that serves coffee as well." She looked off into the distance as if remembering something. Brooke did the same.

"Ah, yes," she said. "I must've had like, what, eleven coffees?"

"Actually, fourteen," Peyton corrected. She grinned impishly at Brooke. "You were waaaaaaay too hyper. And then you..."

"I thought you said we were never going to talk about that again, Curly girl!" Brooke cried. "Nuh uh!"

"Oh oops!" Peyton looked at Brooke innocently and put a hand to her mouth. "Did I say to much, Cheery?" Brooke mock glared at Peyton and stuck out her tongue. She held out her arm.

"Come on, Best Friend," she said, but it was almost as if she was asking a question, asking for an apology. Peyton smiled and stuck her arm into Brooke's.

"I'm coming, Best Friend," she confirmed as if answering her question and saying her apology was ok.

Later that evening Peyton and Brooke stumbled off of one of the public buses about a block away from Peyton's house.

"OH MY GOD that was the funniest thing!" Brooke shrieked as she clutched Peyton's arm. Peyton burst out laughing.

"I mean, when you through your entire popcorn bucket- triple extra large- on that lady's head, I thought I was either going to pass out or spontaneously combust!" Brooke continued.

"She was just pissing me off," Peyton said. "And that was the worst movie in the world anyway. I mean, who would actually want to watch it anyway?"

"Well, apparently the entire theater except for us. Why else would everyone in the theater turn around and shush us?" Brooke replied. They reached Peyton's front stoop, which Brandon was sitting on.

"Brandon!" Peyton shrieked and ran into his arms. "Hiiiiiiiiii!" Brooke waved emphatically.

"We're high on sugar!" she yelled. Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, then, Peyt, want me to bring you upstairs?" Brooke raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ooh, la, la, upstairs!" Brooke laughed and Peyton playfully swatted her arm.

"So, I'll see you in school tomorrow, Best Friend?" she asked.

"Totally, absolutely and completely, Best Friend," Brooke replied. She walked down the sidewalk to her car. Peyton smiled nostalgically after her.

"So, who was that?" Brandon asked as her picked her up and carried her upstairs. Peyton looped her arms around his neck.

"My best friend," she replied sleepily. "Brookie."

"You never mentioned her," Brandon said. "I always thought that your best friend was Allison or that girl Haley."

"Allison's an ok friend here. Brooke and I haven't talked in years, because of... a fight. We've both been holding up grudges. I don't like grudges. No pair of best or really good friends should have grudges against each other," Peyton babbled in her sugar high. Brandon laughed at her. Peyton gave him a soft smile.

"Anyway, Hales is my other best friend from Tree Hill. She and Brooke are friends also. Hales is dating Nathan, and Brookie is dating Luke. So does that answer your question?" she asked.

He brushed a kiss over her forehead. "Yup," he replied. "Night, Peyt." He left and Peyton fell asleep.

'Friends," she thought happily.


End file.
